unspoken love
by d-a28b
Summary: A oneshot story from beast boy's and raven's POV about love and life...rated T just to be safe.


It's simple! There is good and evil, love and hate, people making mistakes and learning from them. This was life. Or at least…I thought so.

She was just a girl. A girl who was so special, that she was different. But did she forget that the thing that makes you different makes you special?

Beastboy…

I hated her, only because I loved her so much. She was perfect but also complicated. She was like an angle, but her past told us otherwise. She always wanted to be alone, and I couldn't understand why. Her eyes held all the secrets in the world and all the pain in the universe. How she managed to live through her unfair life is a mystery. But I know she's there, looking at me with those beautiful violet eyes that remind me of the sky overflowing with sparkling stars which gives you that peaceful feeling filled with happiness, but happiness was far away fro her more than anyone never knew. That day I met her was the day that I knew the line between love and hate is almost nonexistent.

Raven…

And here I stood looking down. I smiled, knowing that for a minute I'm here, the other I'll be gone. It's funny how I wished someone would stop me, I just wanted someone to know, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. I was mad, but I knew I was trying to think that way to be strong and not cry, but that failed, no matter what I did I still felt lost, powerless, and not belonged. Yes, I know I had him, but he couldn't cure all my pain, no one could. And that's why all I have to do is take one step forward, and when I get there…

Beastboy…

The way she slept was all I wanted to see for the rest of my life. I used to sneak in to her room at night every time I missed her, and still do. I just loved the way her hand laid there next to her face lifelessly, but I knew she was still alive because she said she will never leave me, she promised, but some people just break their promises sometimes…

I still remember that day when she told me something I felt stupid for not realizing, something that explained a lot to me. She told me how she felt or in other words why she acted weird around me. She said that when she was young, she always use watch kids playing and making new friends, and she always felt pain and heart broken, knowing she will never be like them, that she wasn't even allowed to go out and play because she was 'special'. And every time she looked at me having fun and smiling, it reminded her that someone else was happy, and the things she never had. She said it reminded her who she is and how her life is unfair, and the thing that made it worse thing was knowing that I had had a hard life (maybe not as bad hers) and the fact I could be happy and still smile, was something she could never do. she shouted at me to make me feel the pain she feels, because in a way made her feel good just making someone how much sadness was in her life.

Raven…

I'm lost. I feel empty and hollow, like I need to find something, but how can I find it if I don't even know what I'm searching for? I'm scared of the thought that it's nothing? And what of I am nothing? Am I just not good enough? What if…

Beastboy…

Why do I feel this way? Pain, such pain I can't stand. I'm alone and scared. Why do I lock my self in my room? Everyone can see my pain, but no one dares to talk to me about it, they just ignore it like I do. It's better this way.

Raven…

Make it stop. Please make it stop; this pain and sadness, why can't someone just make it stop! This pain I can't stand, it's his pain. He needs me…I need him…I can't help…and it's all my fault, I'm the one who wished him pain, and now I can see his pain –his sad face when he looks at me- in my head. Please stop his pain, the pain I can not take.

Beastboy…

I promised that for you I'll stop the pain, and promised every thing will be okay. I know that you need me, and you don't know how much I'm sorry I put you in so much pain. I can still feel my pain, it still burns inside me, but now you're here, and I know we can help each other, and I know that my pain won't go away, but for you…I'll pretend that every thing is ok.


End file.
